


Fancy Parties and Broken Teeth

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--manKofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman





	Fancy Parties and Broken Teeth

You walk through the street of the house you’re looking for. It isn’t hard to miss since it’s the biggest one from the block. Its big windows, fancy door and classic style make it look like a little palace. Or at least that’s the feeling it always gives you when you come.

You climb the few stairs until you arrive at the door. You’re about to knock but you realize it’s already open.

“Weird,” you say in your mind. Kylo is always very careful about everything so it’s weird he left the door unattended like this.

You push a little and you take a look inside.

“Good evening, miss.”

You get scared at the sudden voice and you see there’s a waiter? in uniform, holding a tray with several glasses with champagne or white wine.

“Uh, hi,” you say unsure.

“Would you like a glass of champagne?”

“No, thanks. Is Kylo here?” You don’t know what’s going on and he’s the only one who can give you answers. After all, this is his house.

“Yes, miss. Do you want me to call him?”

“No, I’ll look for him myself.” You notice there’s some soft music coming from the living room so you pass the entrance hall and walk over there.

When you open the door, you immediately regret it. The room’s full of people, who turn their head when to look at you. They’re wearing fancy clothes, the women are using long dresses as if they’re on a wedding and the men are using suits.

In one corner of the room, there’s a musical quarter playing classical music. There’s another waiter, wearing the same uniform as the other one serving snacks and drinks.

“Uhm, hi, good evening,” you say but no one answers you. They pretend they didn’t see you and carry on with their conversations.

You’ve never felt so self-conscious like right now. With your black bodysuit (it was a surprise for Kylo), your wasted jeans and your tall high heels that they look they belong to a stripper. Even the waiters are wearing better clothes than you.  

“(Y/N),” Kylo arrives at your side. “What are you doing here?” Like his guests, he’s wearing a grey suit and his hair looks slick to the back.

“Hi, Kylo,” your voice is shaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were having a party, I should go.” You don’t know why but you feel like you should whisper and not raise your voice.

“Go to the kitchen, I’ll be with you in a moment,” he tells you and lightly pushes you by your lower back.

With trembling steps, you cross the room to go to the kitchen. You can feel again the gazes of the other people, watching and judging you.

You sigh from relief when you finally arrive at the kitchen and you don’t have to be exposed, like an animal from the zoo in front of those persons.

You sit on one stool and observe the place. Apparently, Kylo hired a catering service because there are two guys working in the kitchen, preparing food.

“You want something to eat, miss?” one of them asks you.

“No, thanks.” You feel your stomach messy as if the food you ate before coming here was expired.

A few minutes pass when you see Kylo at the kitchen door. You detect a spark of lust on his eyes and you try to cover your chest by crossing your arms.

“(Y/N), hi,” he says and walks to you. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” you shrug. “But it was my fault, for not calling before.”

“I’d had to change my plans if I knew you were coming.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” you say back to him.

“Are you mad with me?”

“No, no, it’s just I feel out of place. I’m gonna go now.” More than being mad, you’re hurt you weren’t invited to his fancy party.

“Alright,” he nods and moves aside to let you go.

You don’t know if it’s the height of your heels, or if there’s water spilled on the floor or maybe it’s one of Kylo’s feet, but all you know if you take one step and then you’re falling to the floor, with your head being the first thing landing on it.

“Shit,” Kylo says when he sees you lying on the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmm,” you groan. You feel like your body isn’t responding to you.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” He kneels next to you and helps you to get up.

“I think so.” You feel dizzy and your whole face hurts.

“Fuck, you really hit yourself hard.” Kylo examines your face and sees that your lip is busted and there’s a bruise forming at one side of your forehead.

“It’s okay. I’ve had it worse.” You get up from the floor and your vision fades for a second so you hold onto the kitchen counter.

“(Y/N), your tooth…” he says.

“What?” You run your tongue over your teeth and find one of them has a missing part. “Did I… Did I break my tooth?”

“It seems so.”

You touch your mouth with one hand and you feel your upper lip is swollen and wet with blood. This is what you get for coming to a place you weren’t invited.

“Damn,” you run your tongue again over your broken tooth. “That’s gonna be expensive. If you find the missing part, please, save it. I have to go.”

“You can’t go,” Kylo stops you. “You might have a concussion, you need to be with someone that watches you over.”

“I’ll call my friend. She’ll take care of me. Don’t worry.” Before you injure yourself more or embarrass yourself more, you wanna get the hell out of here.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Kylo asks.

“No, you enjoy your party.” You immediately realize how harsh you sounded so you add: “But thank you. I’ll be alright.”

And with a possible concussion, a bruised lip, and a missing tooth, you leave Kylo’s house.

* * *

With your eyes full of tears, you arrive at your crappy tiny apartment. You tear your clothes from your body, the same clothes you chose to give Kylo a surprise.

“Stupid, stupid,” you mumble to yourself. From the closet, you grab a black t-shirt and realize it’s from Kylo. But it’s comfy and it smells like him so you put it on.

You lay on the bed and cry out in pain. Your head hurts, your lip hurts, your tooth hurts. But what it hurts the most it’s your proud and dignity. It’s clear that Kylo doesn’t see you as someone important in his life, you’re just a regular fuck and nothing more. And you had to go and embarrass yourself in front of him and his friends.

“Stupid,” you say one more time before you shut your eyes.

* * *

Kylo parks his luxurious black car on the sideway of your apartment complex. He already knows where you live so he arrives quickly at your door. He got rid of his tuxedo and changed it for more casual clothes: a grey shirt and jeans.

He knocks two times but he gets no answer. He grabs the knob door and to his surprise, the door opens.

“(Y/N)…” he shakes his head and sighs. He wishes you weren’t so careless. What if someone else notices you left the door open?

“Hey, kid,” he kneels next to your bed and pets your head. “Where’s your friend?”

“She couldn’t come,” you groan, half-asleep.

“Yeah, right.” He knows you’re lying but he’s not gonna scold you. At least not right now. “You’re coming with me.”

“What? No.”

“It’s not a question. Come on, get up. You can’t be alone, you might have a concussion, I told you.”

“Wait, I’m not wearing any pants.” You fight against his hold but he’s stronger than you.

“My car is near and it’s past midnight. You’ll be fine.”

* * *

“Here, some painkillers.” Kylo puts two pills and a glass of water next to the night-stand. You’re already on his bed, under the blankets.

“Thanks.”

You wish you could argue or talk about what happened, but your head is throbbing and you’re tired.

“If you feel bad, tell me. Doesn’t matter if I’m sleeping.”

You roll over on your side and suddenly tears started to spill out of your eyes. You don’t want to but you end up sobbing with the pillow against your face.

“Hey,” he hugs you from behind. “What’s wrong?”

“My head hurts and my tooth,” you say between sobs.

“I’m sorry.” He kisses the back of your neck.

“And I didn’t want to come to your stupid party, so I don’t care you didn’t invite me.”

You hear him chuckle and then he hugs you close to him.

“I’m gonna hold you so tight you’re gonna feel like not crying anymore.”

You let him do it because it’s late and everything hurts, inside and outside. And his arms feel good and his body warm.

* * *

Kylo burst out in a laugh and then hides his face in the crook of your neck.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he laughs again. “You look so funny.”

“Kylo,” you whine.

It’s almost six am and you and Kylo are doing what you do best: fucking. He’s on top of you, your hips grinding against each other.

“You do, I’m sorry but you look funny with your tooth like that.”

“Stop,” you say but can’t help to laugh.

“I have an idea.” He kisses you and starts thrusting into you again.

He runs his tongue over your tooth and the wave of pain goes straight to your clit turning into pleasure.

“Kylo,” you moan against his mouth.

“No,” he says out of breath. “Say my other name.”

“Daddy…”

“That’s right,” he snaps his hips. “I’m your daddy, baby girl.”

“Daddy, I’m gonna come,” you huff. The knot in your belly is getting tenser at each of his thrusts.

“Be a good girl with daddy and come with my cock inside of you,” he tells you and makes sure to rub your clit with his pubic bone.

“Ah! Ah!” You arch your back and lift your hips to Kylo, waves of immense pleasure run through your body.

“Fuck,” he pants and soon he’s coming too. “That was good, kid.” He gives your cheek a kiss and gets up.

“Where are you going?” You’re still hurt about what happened last night but you’re so dumb you look for comfort on the person who hurt you.

“To make you breakfast.” He puts a pair of sweatpants and gives you a cheeky smile.

* * *

With a new shirt of Kylo, you come downstairs to the kitchen. You’re sleepy but the smell of breakfast made you get out of the bed.

“Hey,” Kylo greets you. He’s making scrambled eggs on a pan. “I was gonna bring you breakfast to bed.”

“It’s fine,” you sit on a stool. A different one from the one you fell down. “I was tired of being in bed anyway.”

“Liar,” he smirks. “I know you too well. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you mumble.

He leans his forearms on the kitchen counter and looks at you. Then, on a lower voice, he says:

“Good girls don’t lie to their daddies. Or are you a bad girl?”

“Stop!”, you explode in anger and jump off the stool. “Just fucking stop!”

“(Y/N), I’m sorry.” He’s taken back by the way you reacted. Usually, you play along with him.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“At least tell me what did I do wrong.”

It’s not fair. It’s not fair that Kylo has such a handsome face and he’s a master of the sad puppy look. Because you can’t resist it.

“You did nothing wrong,” you sigh defeated. “I just realized how different we are, with last night’s party.”

“It was because I didn’t invite you?”

“No…” you shake your head. “You can do better than me and I made some stupid expectations in my mind about us.”

“You really hit that hard, uh?” he says and you blink in confusion. “Because that’s the only reason I can think of for you to say that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Yeah, we’re very different. You’re young and full of life meanwhile I’m lonely and boring. That’s why I didn’t invite you last night. I thought you wouldn’t like to come.”

“But…but…” everything is so confusing. “I thought I embarrass you!”

“Those people aren’t even my friends. They’re just people I know from the hospital. And you’d never embarrass me, I’d go crazy if I can show you around by my arm.”

“Kylo… are you serious?” A smile born on your lips and you feel all giddy and happy.

“More than serious,” he walks to you and takes both of your hands. “I wanna take care of you.”

“And in return, I give you sex or what?” you tease him.

“Obviously,” he says. “But only if you want to.”

“If I say yes what would be the first thing you do?”

“Fix you that tooth because I can’t maintain a serious conversation with you looking like that,” he says and laughs out loud. He sounds as happy as you look.

“Very funny,” you say. “But yeah, that’d be a good start.”

“Alright, kid. Let’s eat breakfast and then go to the dentist.” He bends down to give you a kiss and then walks to the stove to finish breakfast.

Now the only pain you feel is physical, but your heart beats with joy that it’s not too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
